Mortal Kombat 3
Mortal Kombat 3, better known by its mapper hack, Mortal Kombat 4, is a pirated fighting game that was developed by Hummer Team and published by NT, with MK4 later re-released by ABAB Soft on a multicart. The game is based on ''Mortal Kombat 3''. Overview The game only contains 7 different characters. They are Stryker, Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Kano, Sub-Zero, Shao Kahn, and Sonya. Like many of Hummer's other games, its hacks have a large amount of repeats, all of which have to be fought in the single player mode. All of the characters can pull off their special moves with these commands: *D, DF, F, a *D, DF, F, b *D, D, a *a+b (Shao Kahn and Nightwolf only) Unlike Mortal Kombat II Special, nothing was reused from Hummer Team's previous Mortal Kombat games. (except maybe the blood) Music Only two tracks from the MK3 OST are in this port. (Player Select and The Bank) One of the tracks is the select music from Garou Densetsu Special with an added triangle channel. The title screen music is a truncated 8-bit rendition of the Superman theme, while another track uses the triangle channel from one of Jing Ke Xin Zhuan's tracks and edits it. All the other music in the game seems to be original, but the Kart Fighter ending music is also present in the ROM and not used in the game at all. Versions *'Mortal Kombat 3' / True MK3 / Ture MK3 (label) - (NT-846) Most likely the original; was discovered in one of the issues of Great Dragon. This version repeats the roster only once, with 14 selectable character slots. *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' (NT-6096) - (NT-846) There are more repeats in this version (now it includes 48 selectable slots). Removes the options screen. (The title screen is the same as Mortal Kombat 3's; "Ultimate" only appears on the label) *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 4' - 28 selectable character slots; has a Mortal Kombat 4's title screen. *'Mortal Kombat 4' - (NT-326) This is the most common version of the game and is often seen on pirate multicarts. Since this is smaller then the other versions (384 KB for the others, 256 KB for this), Sub-Zero's, Kano's and Nightwolf's sprites are removed. Sub-Zero is gone in the game (he can be accessed by the hex-editor although it's just Liu Kang with Sub-Zero's name and palette) while Nightwolf is just a recolored Shao Kahn. As well as this, Shao Kahn's moves are also glitched. Only 3 out of the 7 stages remain in the game, although the music from the removed stages remains in the ROM. It also doesn't have the options screen. One of the "Mortal Kombat 4" versions was also seen on one of ABAB Soft's multicarts. Reception Ture MK3 was reviewed by one of the Great Dragon's authors. One of the aforementioned "lamentations" about this game mentioned in the article is that the ''Street Fighter II'' Engine was getting ridiculously old. The bottom line says that "even ''Samurai Shodown III'' is better than the game currently reviewed." Gallery NT-846.jpg|True MK3/"Ture" MK3 cart. NT-326.jpg|Most likely MK4's cart. NT-6096.jpg|''Mortal Kombat 3''' cart. USMK34.jpg|''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 4's cart. 20150720_125802.jpg|4-in-1 cartridge featuring ''Mortal Kombat 4 (cartridge code: YH438). yh438.jpg|Another YH438 cartridge. CB-4038.JPG|the Abab Soft re-release of the game. Video Ultimate Mortal Kombat 4 (MK4) (NT 1997) (NES Pirate Game) Trivia *In the ROM, Cham Cham and Mizuki are listed after all of the MK character names, suggesting this was built from Shin Samurai Spirits 2. The font used for the character names is also taken from that game (which in turn, was reused from Garou Densetsu Special.). *In Mortal Kombat 4's ROM, there are references to Titenic. External link *Great Dragon review of "Ture MK3" version Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Hummer Team Category:Ka Sheng Category:1997 video games Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:Ports